Nothing Ever Really Ends
by ImmortalWinchesters
Summary: "If they were happy at last, did it matter what it had cost them?" A way that the beloved TV show Supernatural could end. Sam and Dean finally get to have a peaceful, relaxing, happy time. But what exactly did it cost them?


**A/N: One day I was thinking of ways Supernatural could end. This idea popped into my head and of course I had to write it into a fanfiction as it expanded. I don't necessarily want the show to end this way but it wouldn't be a bad way to go in my opinion! Enjoy and R&R! :)**

It had been a long time since Sam and Dean had been this calm. They stared up at the thousands of shining stars as they sat on the hood of the beloved Impala. The brothers exchanged a glance with each other after a long time of silence. It was Dean who smiled first, his smile having a deep pain in it. Sam returned the smile, except he had no pain in his expression, which changed the way Dean was smiling. Dean knew that Sam was alright and happy, so he should be too, despite everything. After all, if they were happy at last, did it matter what it had cost them?

Sam broke the silence after a few more minutes of staring at the sky. He pointed to an area of stars and told Dean what constellation it was. Dean made a comment of how even he knew that and pointed to another one. Sam knew that one too, and pointed to one Dean didn't recognize. Of course, the older brother pretended that he had known what constellation it was, which didn't fool his younger brother. Sam didn't object to it though and just continued to smile. Dean then pointed at an area of stars and called it the Winchester Brothers constellation. Sam at first was confused at how those stars related to them so Dean mentioned how it almost looked like two people side by side holding guns. Though that's hardly what it looked like Sam softly chuckled and agreed that would be him and his brother's constellation. Dean couldn't even believe how calm and happy Sammy was during all this and it made him feel the best he had in a long time.

After their chat about stars, they both went back to staring up silently. Sam couldn't keep his eyes off the Winchester Brothers constellation and felt better than he had in years. Sometimes he would exchange looks with Dean while they stared at the pitch black sky and without speaking the two would have a conversation. They just knew each other that well. At first Sam and Dean didn't even notice that Castiel had came by to visit them.

Cass stood quite a length away from the brothers, close enough to see them clearly, but not to see their expressions. He regarded them sadly, wishing what had happened hadn't befallen on them. He wished he could have helped them with their problem. Castiel approached closer, expecting the Winchesters' brothers to have grim expressions like his own. He was a few feet away from them and was about to apologize when he noticed his assumption about the brothers' feelings had been incorrect. Sam and Dean were smiling and looked incredibly at peace. The angel of the lord had obviously not been thinking straight when he thought the boys would look grim. Why wouldn't they have felt calm and at peace?

"Sam, Dean." Castiel said.

The brothers turned to look at him, their heads moving at the same time as if they were conjoined twins.

"Hey Cass." Dean said, grinning. "Came to see us so soon?"

"Dean, I'm sorry about the misfortune you and you're brother had recently face. Maybe I-" He said.

"Don't blame yourself, it's not your fault. Plus, it's not going too bad." Sam assured the disappointed angel.

Castiel gave the brothers a small smile. "It seems to be that way. I see you two are enjoying your time, I will come to visit you later."

"See you then buddy." Dean said.

"Bye Cass." Sam added.

With that and a whoosh of wings, the angel disappeared.

_**-SUPERNATURAL-**_

Dean drove the Impala, down the long roads of this unique place. He didn't really know where he was driving to, but in his car with his little brother beside him, it didn't seem to matter very much. This was one of the few times Sam had actually sort of enjoyed being on the road in their old car. Currently, driving seemed right, like it was exactly what they should be doing.

Sam did something that surprised his older brother and even himself a little. He turned on Dean's loud, classic rock music.

"Really?" Dean asked.

Sam shrugged. "Why not?"

"You know you're being way to calm and happy about this whole thing Sammy. I'm not telling you to stop, it's just creeping me out a little bit." Dean said, throwing his brother a smile.

Sam let out a small chuckle. "I don't know Dean… This is kind of nice and sure, we're leaving behind the family business but we aren't the only hunters in the world. We deserve some peace and happiness and we can easily get it now."

Sam then decided to put on a different song. He didn't know exactly what inspired him to put that particular song on, but somehow, he felt it fit. Carry On Wayward Son by Kansas started blaring on in the car.

**-...-**

Somewhere far away from where Sam and Dean were now was a gruesome sight. This sight was inside a building. It was in that building; an old, abandoned warehouse in Texas, where everything had been turned upside-down.

**-...-**

Dean smiled at the song his brother had chosen to put on. Feeling in a happy moment, the older brother started to sing along with the song. After a few lines of singing solo, Sam joined in with him. Both brothers sang the song that seemed to have fit their lives pretty well as the Impala raced down the road that lead somewhere unknown.

"_Once I rose above the noise and confusion_

_just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion,_

_I was soaring ever higher,_

_but I flew too high…"_

**_-...-_**

The warehouse down in Texas didn't get any happier and it wouldn't look like it would ever be a nice place after the horrible events having recently occurred there. Castiel hadn't really wanted to see the scene, but he knew there was something that needed to be done at the place. He couldn't help but think of the Winchesters as he made his way through the old, rusty, metal doorway to the inside of the warehouse.

Sam and Dean had been there for a hunt very recently after all. They were after a nest of a couple vampires. They knew most of the nest had been wiped out and that they could probably take the few remaining ones walked through the warehouse, seeing a decapitated vampire head on the floor near the entrance. He decided to ignore the head as he made his way to the middle of the room to where two more bodies lay. A few feet away from the two bodies in the middle of the room there was another decapitated vampire. But the other two bodies weren't vampires.

**-...-**

"_Carry on my wayward son!_

_They'll be peace when you are done._

_Lay your weary head to rest._

_Don't you cry no more!" _Sam and Dean continued to sing along with the song, laughing a little because neither of them were exactly good singers and they hadn't done a brotherly sing-along in a very long time.

**-...-**

Castiel stared down at the dead bodies sadly. He wished he didn't have to behold the sight. The two men didn't deserve to have died like this, but they went out fighting as they planned. The vampires hadn't let them die with just a simple gunshot to the head either. Both of the boys had large amounts of blood stained onto their shirts. A large amount of the blood had dripped onto the warehouse floor and was drying there. It wasn't comforting to know they had suffered through a fatal stab wound. The men had died right next to each other. There were only a couple inches separating the two of them on the floor. Cass continued to stare at the bodies of the Winchester brothers with pity. But then again… They were just bodies. The boys` souls were in the peaceful Heaven, he had seen them there just last night. They were happy too, their deaths came to them and they didn't act negatively.

How had everything in the warehouse gone down?

**_-SUPERNATURAL-_**

"You think there will be vamps here?" Sam had asked as Dean pulled the Impala up to the warehouse.

"I don't know. We may have wiped out the whole nest back in Kansas, but we should definitely make sure we got rid of them all." Dean replied.

The boys got out of the Impala and headed to the trunk. Dean opened it up and took out with long, sharp machete he was rather fond of. Sam grabbed one too and then closed the trunk. They headed towards the side door of the warehouse and Dean checked to see if the door was unlocked. Of course it hadn't been, which gave him the task of picking it; not that it was hard for him to do so.

Once it had been picked, Dean opened up the door slowly. It should have been quiet, but the door squeaked loudly as it opened. Sam had an awful feeling as the brothers made their way into the building, but he didn't mentioned it to Dean. Not that the events would have changed if he would have. The brothers crept around the warehouse beside each other, holding their machetes in preparation for an attack.A lady suddenly appeared a few feet in front of them. She smiled and showed off her fangs as she ran to attack them. Dean easily decapitated her and just like that she had been defeated.

"Think there are more?" Dean asked.

"I don't know." Sam answered, as the brothers made their way to the middle of the building. Once they were in the center, Sam turned to look at his brother and was greeted by a horrible sight. "Dean!"

Sam quickly leaned over and pushed his older brother down to the floor. A vampire had appeared beside Dean in a sneak attack and had been about to stab him with a threatening looking knife. Luckily for Dean, Sam had glanced over just in time. Sam collapsed on the floor beside where he'd pushed his brother with a pained groan.

Dean turned his head away from the floor and notice the vampire looming above him. Sam had saved him from being stabbed! Dean quickly stood up and swung his machete, decapitating the vampire. Something had caught it off guard so Dean had been able to kill it. It's head fell to the floor and blood oozed out. There was complete silence for a moment. Dean felt hopeful that there had only been two vampires in the warehouse.

He glanced over at his brother to tell him this and his heart fell. It felt like the whole world had stopped spinning and went ice cold. Sam had been successful at getting Dean out of the way when the vampire prepared to stab him, but he had gotten himself caught in the crossfire. Dean's little brother lay a couple inches away from him, with blood oozing quickly out of fatal stab wound and onto the floor.

"No, no, no!" Dean muttered, grabbing his brother's jacket and lifting him to his knees. He started to shake him and yell his name over and over, but Sam was completely unresponsive. Tears rolled out of Dean's eyes, cascading down his cheeks and falling to the floor.

Dean could have sat there for hours crying. He felt like he had gotten his soul ripped out of his body when he saw that Sammy had died protecting him. It wasn't supposed to be that way. Dean was supposed to be the one looking out for his little brother. Though Sam was far from little know, he would always be the younger brother that Dean had to look out for with his life. That job had never disappeared even in the brothers' darkest times. The world could end in that very moment and Dean wouldn't have cared.

The world didn't end, but something else happened. While tears flooded his eyes and he was blind to anything but Sam, something approached. Dean heard the footsteps, but he ignored them. A part of him knew it was a vampire who probably had a knife and was prepared to kill him, but he didn't care. In fact, when Dean felt the white hot pain stab through his back, he was almost relieved that he wouldn't have to go on living without his little brother again.

When Dean was seconds from death, he rolled over on his back and lay next to Sammy. He knew the first thing he would see if he arrived in Heaven was his brother waiting for him and that just might be okay. He closed his eyes and black consumed him.

**-...-**

Carry On Wayward Son finished playing in the Impala. The Impala that carried Sam and Dean through Heaven on a path unknown.

Dean grinned at Sam. "Dude, you're a horrible singer."

Sam smiled. He hadn't smiled this much in years, but he knew there was no point of being depressed that he was dead. The afterlife meant no more paranormal and no more wondering if the two of them would survive the day. It meant they would finally get a break after everything they had gone through. They would also likely run into many familiar faces up here. Lastly, they were together. Sam wasn't alone on Earth or in Heaven and neither was Dean. It would have been worse being alive and alone than it had been dying together. Sam hadn't wanted Dean to die in the warehouse and he felt awful that he had, but he knew they were better together whether they were dead or alive.

"Yeah I know. But you're definitely not fantastic either." Sam responded.

"What are you talking about, Sammy? I'm an awesome singer." Dean said.

"Yeah, sure you are." Sam said sarcastically.

"I was just singing like that so you wouldn't feel like a loser with your awful voice. Hear me sing when it's not at a sing-along in the Impala. I guarantee you I will be far better." Dean declared.

Dean was happy, but he wouldn't have been if Sam hadn't. Since Sam was smiling and being in a generally great mood for the first time in years, Dean couldn't ruin his mood. He was happy that Sammy was having a good time. It was like his little brother had just started living once he died. Dean rolled his eyes when that thought occurred to him. He was learning more and more that being dead wasn't such a bad thing…

"I can't believe I'm going to have to put up with you for an eternity." Sam said.

"Well look what I'm stuck with." Dean countered, nodding to his brother.

Sam rolled his eyes, but the smile never left his face. Neither did the one on Dean's face.

Neither brothers would ever really be disappointed to be with one another. They were just happy they were together.

_**As long as they were together, did it really matter that Sam and Dean were dead?**_

**_-...-_**


End file.
